kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
STOP IT
|Story Romaji Title = Sutoppu itto}} STOP IT is the 199 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis As Keima in his child form road Elsie's back as she flew in the air, she questioned about their current situation. Keima told her that she only needed to fly towards the Akanemaru. He also stated the orb would shine soon, which it did, pointing towards their predetermined destination. As Elsie was amazed by how Keima knew of the shining orb, he was reassured a bit, knowing that the events are now reoccurring, with only him aware of this. To conclude, in order to progress any further, he needed to conquer the Mysterious Girl on the Akanemaru. If he failed, he would be sent to the starting point, the time where he first arrived in his past. He thought about the orb the girl had held and the pedestal beneath the ship, but was more worried if he can return to the present. If he doesn't conquer the mysterious girl, nothing will start. Looking at what has happened, Keima believed that this girl must have been extremely sick of life, attempting suicide and even turning into a baby. But, claiming he himself should be the sickest of the real world, Keima thought that this girl was also very conceited. Elsie's sensor rang, as they have reached the Akanemaru. they saw the mysterious girl walk towards the ship, which Keima was glad, since was not on the ship yet. He then commanded Elsie to do as he asked. Knowing what was to come to this girl, assuming her mind was full of suicide, Keima wondered how he could stop her. The girl kept walking, until she noticed a little boy in her way. The little boy, who was Keima, was playing with a drawing notebook and fire-trucks. He invited the mysterious girl to play fire-trucks with him, which Keima was amazed how his currently small body was able to serve some purpose. With the fire-trucks being Elsie's possessions, Keima made an attempt wash the girl's suicide filled soul with the aura of an innocent child. But, all of this failed and the girl passed Keima without hesitation, which partially surprised Keima, who thought playing on Elsie's level of thinking would have worked. Now standing on top of the masts, the mysterious girl was about to jump. Keima called out to her, telling her that she would die if she jumped. From the deck of the ship, large spikes emerged, all seemingly sharp to the point. Keima continued the child's act, telling her that she would become mushy from the fall. He was filled with confidence that it would be his win if she stopped. But the girl still jumped without hesitation, the same as earlier. Keima also jumped to grab her, secured by a rope that connected his leg to the mast. Safe for now, Keima asked the girl why she still jumped with all the spikes below. Elsie worried all over, the mysterious girl looked back at Keima with cold eyes. The girl's cold stare bewildered even Keima, who could see despair in her eyes. Finally the girl spoke to him, only to tell him not to interfere. She swung a hard fist into his face which ended with them continuing their fall. The girl hit the floor and rolled, with no visible injuries. But on the other hand, Keima's body had been impaled by one of the large spikes, straight through his stomach. Looking at the sight of the dead boy's body, the mysterious girl had a trauma-filled expression, remembering some sad passed. She cried, desiring not to kill or be killed. The orb shined again again in response to this girl's cry. As the girl started to grow younger, someone spoke up. It was Keima, happy to see that the girl at last responded to his actions. He was able to tell that the girl had faced some kind of traumatic event. As the reverse-growth of the girl came to a short halt, Keima told her that he would save her, but in the next round since he "failed" this time around. He then asked for the girl's name before she was to turn into a baby. Weakly, the girl responded that her name was "Dokurou", which puzzled Keima. As the third strike within the orb started to disappear, the world turned off like a TV again, signifying that Keima had to restart. Is this girl that famous person from Hell....!? Trivia References Category:Summary